


Romantic Advice

by scooterbug8515



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterbug8515/pseuds/scooterbug8515
Summary: Post a Valentine’s Event. How do you deal with 5 people having asked you out at once? The only person you can go to for advice turns out to be Bill Weasley.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Player Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Romantic Advice

Early morning and your eyes blink open to a pale pink haze. Confused for a brief moment, you realize today is the day after Valentines. A smile begins to flits across your face, as a small batch of butterflies dances in your stomach.

Last night, you had the most romantic date with Barnaby in the Herbology greenhouse. A night that will be difficult to forget, as the memory of it all causes your toes to curl in delight. Who knew the Slytherin boy could be so romantic and thoughtful? If given the choice, you could easily while the morning away replaying your spectacular evening.

However, that choice is stripped away by the pounce of your behemoth cat, that you swear is part kneezel. Suddenly having twenty pounds of lithe muscle landing on your chest knocks the wind right out of you. Any thought of having a lie-in, ruined.

"Hi, Spinx," you manage to say with a groan. You figure all he wants is attention, but he jumps away and lets out a particular loud meow.

"I will kill that cat, Zimmerman." The threat comes from Ismelda hidden behind bed curtains. You roll your eyes. While there is a possibility that the threat was real, you have a feeling Ismelda won't follow through. If she did try, you weren't worried, Spinx was crafty.

"What is it?" you ask the cat as he moves away from another attempt to pet him. Your brow furrows as you stare at Spinx who gives you a patient stare. What was up with him? After a slow blink, realization hits you like lightning. Prefect duty! You have rounds with Bill! You almost slept through it. With everything that happened with Valentines, it completely slipped your mind. Or did Lockhart's spell knock it from your memory?

"Thanks, Spinx." You give your cat an affectionate scratch on his head before changing. You put on school robes and pin your long baby pink locks into a ponytail. While the pink was kind of fun, you aren't too sure it goes with your green robes - you'll have to talk to Andre about the color. Though, maybe it would be better to just not. It was probably best to lie low and avoid your friends after everything that had happened yesterday. While they didn't remember asking you out, you did. Who was to say they wouldn't try again?

Letting out a sigh, you slip out of your dorm room. It didn't take long to reach the Great Hall and grab a piece of toast before meeting with Bill, who raised a curious brow at your hair. A light flush reaches your cheeks. "Remnants of Valentines."

The Head Boy gives a nod of his head. "I had heard that yesterday was pretty crazy."

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Can't be worse than the cursed vaults."

You give Bill a side-eye that causes him to halt for a brief moment. If it weren't for everything weighing you down, you would have laughed a little at the dumbfounded look on your friend's face.

"What in Merlin's name happened?"

You press your lips together trying to decide how best to explain things. As you muse, you realize Bill might be the only person who could advise you on your current relationship drama.

"Have you ever been asked out by more than one person?"

While your question may have been out of the blue to anyone outside yourself, Bill takes in in stride.

"Well, I - "

Before you get a full answer you interject, "By five people at once?"

"Five?"

You nod your head, "Five."

"Well, that's something..."

You elbow Bill. "It's not funny! I'm being serious."

"That has got to be a tale for the ages then. I don't think I know anyone asked by so many people at once."

"Well, you do now." You feel a horrid mix of frustration, at Bill for not taking you seriously, and misery at the whole situation you're in. "I'm being serious, Weasley."

In response, Bill raises his hands in surrender. "Well, I'd think for a lot of people, being asked out five times would be a dream come true. Can I ask who did all this asking?"

You feel heat rise in your cheeks once more. You feel embarrassed to admit who all asked you out. "It's not a dream come true it's a nightmare. As for the who..."

Taking a deep breath you speed through all the names, "Barnaby, Penny, Andre, Talbot, and Merula."

"Woah, wait, Snyde asked you out? I thought she hated you."

"So did I! But that's not the point. The point is four of my best friends asked me out for Valentine's Day. How do you deal with something like that?"

"Carrie, it's the day after Valentines - I think they know."

"That's the thing, they don't. Barnaby knows, but the others don't." You let out a frustrated sigh. Was anything in your life ever going to be uncomplicated?

"Long story, but there was a faulty memory charm that made them forget. And before you even dare ask, none of us cast it." You couldn't help pointing a threatening finger at Bill. You are sure it is reminiscent of his mother's wagging finger. You saw her get cross with some of the younger Weasleys over last Christmas.

"Okay. I won't ask. Sounds like you dodged a stray spell though."

"You could say that, but what if they ask me again?"

"Take it as a compliment."

You roll your eyes, "Thanks."

"Seriously, it shows how great of a person you are if everyone wants to date you."

You let out a frustrated huff. "That doesn't help me break things to them if they ask me out again."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about it too much." You look as Bill points to Barnaby standing a little awkwardly at the end of the corridor.

"You know, I can take care of the rest of the rounds on my own."

Before you can speak Bill has started walking in the opposite direction. Curse him and his long legs. Still, it would be nice to talk to Barnaby - you get the feeling he wants to talk to you too.

"Hi, Carrie." A shy, yet adorable smile plays across Barnaby's lips.

"Hi," you respond back. You don't know what it is, but there are times that it is so easy talking to your fellow Slytherin, then there are other times that this boy leaves you completely tongue-tied. This is one of those latter times.

"You thinking of keeping your hair pink?"

You give a shrug, forgetting that it hadn't changed back yet.

"I was - uh, planning on talking to Andre after my prefect rounds."

"Oh."

It was such a simple response from Barnaby, yet there was so much sadness in it.

"Everything okay?"

"I just hoped you'd... want to talk to me."

"You know how to change my hair back?"

"I guess not." You watch as Barnaby reaches a hand behind his head and gives you a side glance, with those perfectly bright green eyes. They make you want to melt a little.

Before you can continue the conversation, Barnaby speaks up again. "So about yesterday..."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't change your mind, did you?"

You blink at Barnaby in surprise. "What? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know - it's not Valentine's day anymore?"

You smile and give a half-laugh. "Just because it isn't Valentine's Day doesn't mean my feeling for you change. I promised not to break your heart."

A new smile spreads across Barnaby's face, tinted by pink rising in his cheeks as he starts to fidget. "So do you think we could maybe go on another date then? A non-secret one."

The question surprises you, but you realize that this is what Bill might have meant. Your friends would know you've chosen to be with Barnaby. Maybe this thing with him was a little longer lasting than a crush. That makes you excited.

"I would love to," you answer leaning in and giving Barnaby a kiss on the cheek. The little bit of pink in his cheeks floods his face as he grins one of the biggest ones you have ever seen on him. You can't help but match it in return as his fingers lace with yours.


End file.
